The Day I Became Something Else
by JRB95
Summary: Jake just lost his foster father.Killed by an all too familiar pink haired diclonius. He immediately sets off to get revenge, but when he finds her he will find out that he doesnt really belong to the human species.


**Hey guys! This is my first Elfen Lied fan-fiction so please give it a chance! There is a new character and, before you ask, no I'm not Jake. **

**Now lets stop wasting time and on with the story! Remember to R&R :)**

**Oh yeah, I do not Elfen Lied or any of its characters, I do however own Jake Anton.**

"Hi": Talking

_Hi_:Thinking

CHAPTER 1

"Man this job sucks!" Jake said, bored by the absence of action his job involved.

"Take it easy man, its not that bad" answered Houbai his colleague.

"It lacks action."

"I dunno what you Americans usually think, but for me its better like this. I mean we dont get to risk our lives" he replied.

"Thats the whole point." Said the young American. Jake Anton had long light brown hair with a tint of blond. Even though he spent most of his life in Japan, Jake always loved action and hated to stand still for more than 2 minutes. He and Houbai guarded one of the many entrances to the facility.

"I wonder if they'll ever tell us what they do inside this place." Houbai said trying to change the subject. "Didnt your dad tell you anything?"

"No, he just told me that its some kind of ecological research center, but I think he was lying. He is a very poor liar."

The brunette always tried to understand the details about his father's job but he would always refuse to reveal anything. He wasnt his real dad. His parents abandoned him when they visited Japan and he was around 5, some years later the doctor adopted him. He was always very nice to Jake and it was thanks to him that he got this job. He thought of him as a real father.

Suddenly the alarm went off and a voice rang through my com.

"_We need backup in sector 23! Leave your positions and head to sector 23 at once! I repeat, leave your-UWAAAGh!"_

"Anton here,what happened what attacked you?"

No response.

"Dammit!" Jake said as he flashed inside the building, even though he had only a vague idea of where he was going because of his few visits inside the facility.

_Sector 23 thats where my dad works_

"What could be so important to make us leave our positions" Houbai asked beside me.

"Something bad. Something really REALLY bad." He answered as he grew more worried by the minute.

After a few minutes of running they found their way there and they were stunned by the gruesome spectacle that laid before their eyes. Thousands of bodies lied dismembered on the floor. Some were missing their heads, some their arms and others their whole lower half. The walls were stained by blood and so was the ceiling. Jake inhaled the smell of the red liquid and was almost going to puke, but was able to resist. Houbai on the other hand vomited all his lunch.

"You okay?" The brunette asked him once he stopped puking.

"I've been better... what could have caused all this?"

"No idea. C'mon lets see if we can find any survivor" Jake walked a couple of step when he tripped over something. When he turned to see what it was his eyes widened and started to water.

"No...i-it... it cant be..." It was his father. His legs were cleanly torn away. His father, one of the very few people to be kind to him was dead and he couldnt do anything about it.

"Dad... please God... please God dont do this to me... dad? Dad answer me! Answer me god dammit!DAD!" He then started crying and screaming like he never did before, not noticing that a few scientist were now observing the scene. Jake didnt know for how long he sat there beside what remained of his father's body, but it seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry" Someone suddenly said startling him a bit. It was a man in his mid-30s wearing with black hair wearing a blue suit and glasses.

"W-Who... who did this?" Jake asked between my sobs.

"A fugitive, a merciless killer that was held here but was somehow able to escape. She is gone now, but I promise you that we will do our best to find her."

"And what will you do once you found her?"

"That depends on the situation. We may even kill her"

Jake stood up and looked straight in his eyes "Are you in charge around here?"

"Yes, my name is Kurama"

"Then Mr. Kurama... I beg you send me to kill her"

He raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "And what assures me that you are the right man for this job?"

"The fact that the killer brutally murdered the only person dear to me"

Kurama seemed to think about it for a moment. He then realized that since he was after revenge Jake was the perfect killing machine now and would stop after nothing to complete his goal, which made him the right man.

"Very well you will be part of the team that will be in charge of retrieving and possibly eliminating the target, you'll leave in a few hours"

"Yes Sir!"

5 hours later

He just couldnt believe it. Jake had just met this guy and he already hated him. His name was Bando, and according to Jake he was the most cocky, stuck up person he ever met. He obviously didnt know the meaning of the word teamwork. He seemed to think that he could kill the target on his own. When the two met they nearly killed each other.

_Flashback _

"_This is recruit Jake Anton, he will assist us in our mission and will be assigned to team Bando" said the captain_

"_Another dead weight" said Jake's new superior._

"_What did you just say?" Retorted the American obviously irritated by Bando's reaction_

"_Look kid, just try not to be a nuisance"_

"_And you try to shut up shithead"_

"_Careful kid, you are making a big mistake by trying to piss me off" _

"_I'll take my chances"_

_The two were ready to take out their guns when the captain interrupted them_

"_Settle down you two, remember that you are on the same team"_

"_Whatever" They both said in unison._

_End of flashback _

The team was now transported on the chopper which was flying over the mainland along the coast of Kamakura and the captain was giving details about the target.

"Our target is a young woman around 18, with pink hair, red eyes, and apparently two small horns above her years."

Everyone was kind of surprised when they heard about the horns.

"She also seems to possess some kind of unidentified weapon with a two meter range"

At some point Bando just stood up and opened the transports door saying that he'll take care of this himself instead of waiting for the police to contact them and revealing the target's location.

Before everyone's eyes the man jumped in the sea. Jake stood up quickly and jumped down, following Bando. He couldnt allow him to kill the girl, that was his job, it was his revenge.

He swam to the shore of a beach where Bando was already waiting. After the other member of their team, a rookie, caught up with them they started their search.

The young American just sighed as Bando kept telling the rookie to shut up every minute. He hoped to get this over with quickly. The his "superior" seemingly spotted something in the distance he then grinned like a mad-man and started running towards it. The other two also noticed the figure and followed him.

As he got nearer Jake noticed that there was a boy with the girl. He reached Bando just in time to see him knock the boy unconscious. He quickly knelt by the boy's side and glared at Bando.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled at his "superior".

The girl rushed by the boy's side.

"Nyu" she just kept shouting that same word all over again.

Jake took a good look at her. Sure she had pink hair and horns but she looked nothing like a killer.

_This can't be my father's killer. Can she? She looks so innocent._

Then Bando grabbed the girl by her hair ignoring her yelps. "Well? Show me that demonic killer everyone talks about" He said smiling maniacally as he started kicking her.

Jake stood up placing himself between the girl and the man.

"Stop it! She is obviously the wrong girl!"

Bando punched him in the stomach making him fall to his knees, but Jake kept glaring at him.

"Fool, how may girls are in the world with pink hair and horns? I thought she killed your father why are you being so merciful?"

He looked away for a second then answered "I wont be part of this madness."

Bando just turned away and grabbed the girl by her hair and started dragging her along.

"Well then you'd better stay here there is no place for the weak in my team" he said as he started walking towards the dockyard dragging the poor thing along and the other rookie following.

Jake just sat there looking at the sky. _Sorry dad, it looks like I dont have what it takes to avenge you. But that girl looks defenseless and I could never... I'm sorry, but I cant do it._

He sat there for a little while enjoying the rain battering against his helmet, when he heard a scream and multiple gunshots. The brunette ran as fast as he could towards the place from where the scream came from and what he saw shocked him. There was Bando shooting at the same girl from before only now she had a very different expression on her face. But what caught his attention were the four ghostly arms coming out from her back placed in front of her like a shield. But Bando just kept shooting and shooting.

"Bando you idiot stop shooting cant you see its useless?" _Why does he keep shooting? Cant he see that shes...Wait, what if he really cant see those arms, but then... why can I? _

He tried to reach Bando to warn him but one of the girls arms reached for him and punched him straight in the stomach. Jake flew a couple of meters away landing hardly on the ground breaking the glass of his helmet in the process.

_God... that... hurts... _

He was about to black out but was able to resist. However it would take awhile for his body to be able to move again. He watched helplessly as Bando and the girl fought. After a minute or two he was finally able to move again. He took his helmet and mask off letting his brown hair breath. He saw that now the girl was standing over his superior looking down at him. He quickly grabbed his pistol and rushed to the scene.

"Stop it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs pointing the weapon towards her

The pink haired sadist was now glaring at him. As she did something shot up in Jake's head, it was as if he already met her once. They looked at each other in the eyes for several seconds.

Bando was losing his patience "What are you waiting for? Shoot her!"

_He is right, what am I waiting for? She is the one that killed my father, I've got to shoot! _He was about to press the trigger but he couldnt do it _No. I cant. I feel like I know her from before. I cant kill her and even if I did I would be no better than her._

He tossed the gun aside "I... I cant"

Bando's eyes widened "What did you say?"

"I cant shoot her...because...well... I just cant"

"You asshole, I'll kill you, you and this bitch both!"

Just then the girl stared back at Bando and crashed his eyes with her transparent limbs. He started yelling and and rolling on the sand. After that she turned to face Jake hitting him with another one of those "arms" of hers, which sent him flying against a wall.

He was bleeding from his mouth and started coughing up blood. As he saw his father's killer getting nearer he forced himself up. He was shaking and was conscious that he wouldnt survive the next attack. He watched in horror as he noticed that his opponent was now standing in front of him at approximately one meter away from him.

_Well I guess this is what I get for not shooting her in the first place_

He closed his eyes as yet another one of those "hands" was about to hit him, getting ready for the impact. He waited and waited but the impact never came. Jake opened his eyes and noticed that now another one of those this things was sticking out from HIS back and that it protected him from his attacker. The girl was just as surprised as he was. She jumped a couple of meters backwards. The soldier observed with interest his new limb and saw he could move it with his thoughts.

"Are you a diclonius?" She asked with a bone-chilling voice.

"A what?"

"But then why..." She couldnt finish her sentence as she started screaming in agony and held her head and fell to her knees.

"Nyu?" She said with what seemed like a more calm voice.

He gazed at the now innocent looking girl and she stared back seemingly scared after what Bando did to her. Jake sighed. He couldnt kill her when she was a killer so he couldnt kill her now.

"You'd better go home" He told her as he turned away.

He briefly stared at Bando who was still rambling _They are gonna find him sooner or later anyways._ He then started walking away. Once he reached the beach he grabbed his comm and contacted the commander so that he. _Kurama will have a lot of questions to answer when I get back. But that girl... she looked just like... the one from the orphanage. K-Kaede?_

**Thats the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave lots of reviews! **


End file.
